1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to garment hangers. More particularly, this invention relates to a garment hanger having multiple anti-slip surfaces.
2. State of the Art
Garment hangers having anti-slip surfaces are old in the art. Generally, these hangers fall into one of three categories. The first category is where the hanger is made of plastic which is molded to form ridges of some sort. An examples of this type of hanger can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,183 to Tontarelli, issued Dec. 22, 1987. These hangers are not particularly effective because the plastic which is used to form them is relatively slippery. A second category is where some material having a relatively high coefficient of friction is slipped over portions of the hanger. Examples of this type of hanger can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,970 to Wilson, issued Feb. 9, 1965, 4,586,637 to Lemel, issued May 6, 1986, 4,606,482 to McHugh, issued Aug. 19, 1986, and 5,277,345 to Ozaki, issued Jan. 11, 1994. While this type of hanger works well, its construction is complicated, requiring a significant amount of manual manipulation. The third category is where some material having a relatively high coefficient of friction is glued or welded over portions of the hanger. Examples of this type of hanger can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,321,997 to Duberstein, issued Nov. 18, 1919, and 5,535,927 to Garrison, issued Jul. 16, 1996. This type of hanger works well but also has a complicated construction requiring careful manual manipulation and the application of glue or operation of welding equipment.